The Six Times I Slept With The Host Club
by mayleebaby28
Summary: Why is it that every time I just want to crawl into bed and sleep, a member of the host club appears? Haruhi tells of he misadventures involving sleep and the host club
1. Chapter 1

It was no secret that I didn't care about gender. I didn't care if I looked like a boy most of the time, I was just a person. But my father always seemed to care. Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai asked me to go on vacation with them, so we were currently in Hokkaido. The Haninozukas had a beautiful vacation home there, and because my dad re packed my suitcase I was wearing a frilly night dress. It was nice to be on vacation here because Tamaki wasn't breathing down my neck all the time. I had gone to bed around 11, and was woken up around 2 in the morning by knocking on my bedroom door. I got up and answered it.  
"Haru-chan." Honey-Senpai stood there in his pajamas, holding usachan and crying. At my door. At 2 in the morning. Where was Kyoya-Senpai to yell at us for being up late when I needed him?  
"Honey-Senpai, what's wrong?" I asked, kneeling down to his height.  
"I had a bad dream." Honey-Senpai cried. Really? That was the problem?  
"Well, why didn't you go find Mori-Senpai?" I asked. That was Honey-Senpai's best friend, why would he come to me instead?  
"It was about you, Haru-chan. You fell off of that cliff at the beach and Tama-chan couldn't save you." Honey-Senpai rubbed his eyes. Ugh, are these boys ever going to let that go?  
"I'm fine, Honey-Senpai, go back to bed." I said, rubbing sleep from my eyes. I really wanted to go back to sleep.  
"Can I sleep in here with you, Haru-chan?" Honey asked, puckering out his bottom lip. I sighed, He was older than I was for Pete's sake.  
"Fine. But you have to be quiet, I'm exhausted." I said, letting him into my room. He hugged me tightly. I struggled to shut the door then the two of us made our way to the large bed. Honey-Senpai flopped down on the right side, then I crawled in on the left. Honey-Senpai rolled over and hugged me around my waist, using my chest as a pillow. I sighed and reluctantly put my arms around him so as to be comfortable. It wasn't long before the third year was snoring softly. It was weird.  
I had never shared a bed with anyone, and here I was in bed with a 17 year old.  
It sounded dirty to anyone who didn't know Mitskuni Haninozuka.  
I fell asleep not long after, and found that it wasn't long before I was being woken up again. This time, Honey-Senpai was moving. I opened one of my eyes and saw Mori-Senpai lifting up a half-asleep Honey-Senpai, who was mumbling about still being sleepy.  
"Mori-Senpai?" I asked, sitting up. I glanced at the clock on the table beside me. It was 7 in the morning.  
"Sleep. Too early." Mori said, gently pushing me back down with his free hand. I obeyed and rolled onto my side. I was still pretty tired as well.  
My last thought before I fell asleep was that Honey-Senpai slept with me, which still sounded dirtier than it actually was

**so chapter one is honey! i'm doing this in order of I ship, the least being first. but I , every chapter is cute/fluffy/melt-your-heart romantic. I felt like a puddle when I wrote the last two chapters, but that is still a little ways away my friends. enjoy! review! **


	2. Chapter 2

The second time I 'slept with a host' was after my last appointment had left for the day. Hikaru and Kaoru were playing cards with each other at a table by the window. Honey-Senpai was eating a piece of cake at the same table. Kyoya-Senpai was crunching numbers on his lap top on one of the couches, while Tamaki-Senpai was sitting beside him, reading over his shoulder. Mori-Senpai was sitting on the couch beside me and across from the two second years. I felt my head start to fall to the side with exhaustion, I had stayed up late studying last night.  
"Try to stay awake, Haruhi. We still have a meeting scheduled for when I'm done with the books." Kyoya-Senpai said, adjusting his glasses.  
"Sorry, Senpai, I didn't sleep much last night. I'm beat." I mumbled, letting my eyes fall closed. Before I knew what was happening, I was falling to one side.  
I didn't know what happened until I woke up. I was laying on the couch, my head resting in Mori-Senpai's lap. He was nodding at the words Kyoya-Senpai was saying, but I was tuning them out. The third year I was using as a pillow began to absentmindedly pet my hair, which was odd and comforting all at the same time. I could feel myself drifting back into a deep sleep.  
"Takashi, it's time to go home now." I heard Honey-Senpai say. I opened my eyes and saw that Mori-Senpai was asleep as well. His arm was resting on the arm rest of the couch, holding his head up in his palm. His eyes were closed and his breathing was steady. He woke up when Honey-Senpai shook his arm.  
"Hm?" He asked, opening his eyes.  
"It's time to go home now." Honey-Senpai repeated.  
"Hm." Mori-Senpai scooped me up in his arms and began carrying me towards the door, grabbing my bag along the way.  
"I can walk, Mori-Senpai." I mumbled.  
"Sleep." Mori-Senpai mumbled.  
"Takashi, can we drive Haru-chan home?" Honey-Senpai asked.  
"Yeah." Mori-Senpai said. I let my head flop against Mori-Senpai's chest, closing my eyes once more.

**sorry about how short this one is. it's difficult with Mori because he doesn't talk. anyways, all future chapters are than this. review!**


	3. Chapter 3

I had been sleeping in my study hall period. It had been quite a long day and I didn't want to be tired for my guests later today. It was barely five minutes into the period when I heard the hitachiin twins walking into the room.  
"I could help you. I'm doing really well in math." Kaoru was saying.  
"I just don't get it. I'm never going to use it." Hikaru sighed.  
"Oh, hello Haruhi." They said simultaneously.  
"Shh, Haruhi is sleeping." I mumbled, Iputting a finger to my lips. I heard one of them sit on my left side and the other on my right. I opened one of my eyes and saw that Kaoru, who was on my left, was mirroring my position. His left arm was sprawled across the table and his head was using it was a pillow. He was sticking his tongue out at me. I smiled and stuck mine out at him. He proceeded to make a funny face, to which I copied. This funny face contest continued for a few minutes until Kaoru made one that was so ridiculous that I couldn't help but laugh. He laughed at me laughing.  
"What's so funny?" Hikaru looked over at us and we stopped laughing for a moment. Then we started again.  
"I think I left my Foreign Language note book in the music room. I'll be right back." Hikaru said over our laughter. When he left it began to die down.  
"Why are you so tired, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked, chuckling a little.  
"It's been a long day, and I had a lot of home work last night, so I didn't sleep very much." I explained. I suddenly felt a breeze blow through the open window and shivered.  
"Oh, are you cold?" Kaoru asked.  
"Yeah, a little." I said, softly. Before I knew what was happening, Kaoru grabbed the back of my chair and pulled it beside him. He wrapped his right arm around me, extinguishing any cold I had in my body and replacing it with his body heat.  
"Better?" He asked, resting his forehead on mine.  
"Yeah." I smiled and closed my eyes.  
I began dreaming that I was curled in a blanket so tight that I couldn't move.  
"You're so cute when you're comfy." Tamaki-Senpai said beside me, then he hugged me tightly.  
"Knock it off, Senpai! Let go!" I yelled, trying to wiggle away.  
"No, you're too cute!" He said, hugging me tighter.  
My eyes flew open and I saw that I was still face to face with Kaoru, who was still slumbering quietly. My arm was asleep and tingling, but I didn't want to move. Kaoru looked so content in his sleep.  
But I really couldn't feel my arm.  
"Kaoru, wake up." I said quietly, beginning to sit up.  
"Hm?" He asked, opening his eyes. He blinked a few times then began to stretch as well.  
"Great nap." I said, reaching my arms above my head.  
"How long were we asleep for?" Kaoru asked, yawning. I looked at the clock on the wall.  
"Damn it! We have five minutes to get to the music room." I said, jumping out of my seat.  
"What? Hikaru!" Koaru looked over at his brother, who had his head phones on and was reading through his notes. "Hikaru!" Kaoru shook him.  
"What?" Hikaru took his head phones off and looked up at his brother.  
"We have to be at the club in five minutes!" Kaoru yelled.  
"What?!" Hikaru jumped to his feet. The three of us first years gathered our things and took off running. We stumbled into a pile on the floor of music room three just on time.  
"Where have you three been?" Tamaki-Senpai asked , standing over us. The three of us looked at each other, trying to think of a better excuse than sleeping and not paying attention.  
"Uhh," the twins said.  
"Well?" Tamaki-Senpai asked, waiting for our answer.  
"Making funny faces." I said, hoping that was a good enough answer.

**so this chapter is one of the cuter ones. i love funny faces. hope you all are enjoying this story. **


	4. Chapter 4

"So, Haruhi, can we stay here?" It was 11:00 at night, I was wearing my night shirt and pajama pants, It was lightly raining, and here I was at my front door with these two.  
"Why?" I asked, feeling my eyebrow twitch.  
"Well, we were in the neighborhood, and since It's raining, we figured maybe we could just stay the night here." Kaoru explained.  
"Yeah, and It's easier than waiting for a car." Hikaru said, leaning on the door frame.  
"Fine, you two can stay. You both sleep on the floor in my room." I groaned.  
"Actually, Kaoru better sleep out here. It's allergy season, so he snores." Hikaru said, throwing an arm around his brother.  
"I do?" Kaoru asked, mostly to himself.  
"Yeah, you sound like a growling dog." Hikaru smiled.  
"Oh. I'm sorry. Does it bother you?" Kaoru asked sadly.  
"What? No, Kaoru. It doesn't bother me, but it might bother Haruhi." Hikaru said quickly. I rolled my eyes. Kaoru was so sensitive and Hikaru was so insensitive. I didn't know how they got along so well all of the time. Whatever. Those two could sleep in my kitchen sink for all I care.  
"Do you want me to sleep out here with you?" Hikaru asked.  
"No, It's alright. I'll be fine. Goodnight Haruhi. Goodnight Hikaru." Kaoru waved at us as he layed down on the floor where I had set down a pillow and blanket.  
"Goodnight, Kaoru." Hikaru and I said simultaneously. I sighed as we made our way to my room. I crawled into bed and threw one of my pillows and a blanket on the floor.  
"Sleep tight." I grumbled angrily. I hate it when the club comes over unannounced.  
"Umm, Haruhi?" Hikaru asked quietly.  
"What?" I asked, trying to hide my irritation.  
"Well, see, the thing is," Hikaru began, "can I sleep in the bed with you?"  
"What? No." I said, looking over my shoulder at him.  
"Please? I know I always say that Kaoru is the one who can't sleep alone, but it's me that can't. I get terrible nightmares, that is, if I can fall asleep at all. And having someone next to me really helps." I watched as Hikaru wrung the blanket in his hands nervously.  
"Fine. Just go to sleep." I grumbled, rolling back over and closing my eyes.  
First I felt Hikaru climb in behind me, then he wrapped his arm around my waist and laced his fingers with mine.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked, about to snap his wrist.  
"This is what Kaoru and I do." He explained it like it was nothing!  
"I'm not Kaoru. Don't cuddle with me." I said sleepily.  
"Please, Haruhi? It's bad enough that I'm not in my own house and Kaoru isn't in here with me-"  
"Fine. Whatever." I said through my clenched teeth.  
"Thanks." He breathed in my ear.  
"So, what freaks you out so much?" I asked after a few moments.  
"I don't know. Ever since we were little, Kaoru and I were afraid of the dark. So we always slept in the same bed to protect each other. But eventually, Kaoru got over his fear. I didn't. Dark reminds me of back before we had friends, that we were going to go back to that dark place. I have to know I always have someone to chase that darkness away." He explained softly. I sighed.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know." I said, closing my eyes.  
"It's ok. Thanks for listening." I felt his lips press against my temple.  
"Get some sleep." I mumbled, tightening my grip on his hand.  
"You too."

**this one makes me think of me right now. i am so tired and if anyone interrupts my sleep, they will die. anyways, i always thought Hikaru was really the cry baby. he acts like one sometimes. he just doesnt want to admit it :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"So, Haruhi, why is it you asked me to help you with your conversational French?" Kyoya-Senpai asked.  
"What?" I looked up at him. He was smart, why wouldn't I ask him?  
"Though I do exceptionally well in school, Tamaki is fluent in French. Surely it would have been more beneficial to you if you had asked him for help." Kyoya-Senpai rattled off in a monotone. It was like he was reciting from a script. How does he do that?  
"I tried that once. First Tamaki-Senpai started fawning over how cute I was when I spoke French incorrectly. Then we were in the middle of trying to out shout each other, so I just went home." I explained, jotting down a few more notes on my paper.  
"I see. So this is an attempt to improve your grade without straining your voice." Kyoya-Senpai raised his eyebrow and gently pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.  
"Basically." I looked up at him.  
"Alright. I'll help you. Tomorrow. It's getting late." The two of us looked out the window of Kyoya-Senpai's bedroom. His two story bedroom it was the size of my apartment.  
Anyways, it was dark outside.  
"I guess I should be getting home." I said as I stood up.  
"Nonsense. I'll contact your father and tell him you are staying here. I'm sure my sister has something you can wear. Her room is just down the hall." Kyoya-Senpai said as he pulled out his cell phone. Did I have any say in the matter? Whatever, no use in arguing. I sighed as I got up from where I was sitting on the floor and walked slowly to where I was directed. When I approached the older girl's bedroom, I saw that her clothes were everywhere.  
"Umm, hello?" I asked, knocking on the door frame.  
"Oh, hello. You must be Haruhi. I'm Fuyumi." She bowed at me slightly, to which I copied.  
"Kyoya-Senpai insists I stay the night and said you might have some pajamas I could borrow." I explained.  
"Sure. I have plenty. I was just organizing my closet. Oh here you are. You can use my bathroom to change." Fuyumi said, turning to a pile of pink clothes. Obviously she organized by color.  
I wandered into the bathroom to change into these pajamas. They were light pink and silky. The top was a tank top, fit for warm weather. The pants were flowing down to my knees and everything was trimmed with lace.  
This was scary.  
I went back to Kyoya-Senpai's room, mumbling good nights to Fuyumi, and saw that he had changed into his own pajamas as well.  
"You will sleep in my bed, I will sleep on the couch. Sorry none of our guest rooms are made up but we have some family in town. Why are you wearing that?" He asked as he looked up at me from where he arranging blankets on the couch.  
"It's what Fuyumi gave me." I said, feeling slightly offended.  
"Its very uncharacteristic of you to wear. Well, it is only for one night." He went about making a perfect bed of his couch like it was a routine. But still, it looked very uncomfortable.  
"You know, we can both sleep in the bed." I suggested, folding my clothes and setting them on top of my books.  
"Are you sure that isn't a trouble to you?" He asked, pausing.  
"Not at all. Its more comfortable that way, for both of us." I explained.  
"As long as you don't mind, I suppose that would be alright." He sighed as he grabbed the pillow off of the couch. The two of us made their way up the stairs to where his bed was. It was neatly turned down on one side, which is where I climbed into bed. Kyoya-Senpai climbed in on the other side.  
"So, why is it that your sister knows who I am, but your brothers have never acknowledged my existence?" I asked, rolling onto my side to look at him.  
"Because my sister is curious and nosy, while my brothers are business centered and don't care about my personal life." Kyoya-Senpai sighed as he removed his glasses from his face.  
"She's nice. At least you had her to take an interest in you when no one else would." I mumbled.  
"I suppose. Why the sudden curiosity about my family?" He asked, turning his head towards me.  
"You know everything about my family, I should at least know something about yours." I sighed.  
"Yes, that makes sense. There really isn't much to know. My father and brothers are centered around the family business, my sister has no idea what she would like to do with her life. Honestly, I think she is meant to be a traditional woman, a mother and wife. She doesn't do much else than take care of others, and clean. She likes to clean. My mother, she passed away when I was a child. It was an accident. See she was taking us to her mothers house for a visit. My brothers were teasing Fuyumi, and I being only the age of three was silently watching. My mother turned around to tell them to stop, which is when someone hit our car. They had run a stop sign. My brothers suffered some broken limbs, Fuyumi had gotten a bruised rib or two, I was luck enough to have a few scrapes, but my mother was killed on impact. She was," Kyoya-Senpai sighed, " the one who blocked me. The way she was leaning into the back seat, the collision snapped her neck." He took a deep breath.  
"Oh, Kyoya-Senpai, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." I sighed, wanting to reach out to him.  
"I wouldn't have expected you to. I've never told anyone that before. If someone asked about my mother, I said she died and I would leave it at that."  
"Kyoya-Senpai," I wanted to speak, but my words escaped me. Instead I wiggled over to him and hugged him. For a moment he just layed there, but then, to my surprise, he wrapped his arms around me.  
"Thank you." He whispered.  
I looked up at him, his face was sad looking, which was something I had never seen before. I reached my face up to his and kissed him. At first, he did nothing, then he began to gently, yet forcefully, kissed me back. It was wierd, because I knew it didn't mean anything. This was the way we chose to comfort each other. We both had sorrows in our lives, and right then it felt like, for a moment, it was gone.  
But it was back when he pulled his lips from mine.  
"Sorry." I mumbled.  
"No, don't be. I did nothing to stop it. I even enjoyed it." He mumbled.  
Nether of us spoke for a few minutes. I just layed there, wrapped in his arms. Then he spoke again.  
"Thank you. And I'm sorry about your mother." He hugged me tighter.  
"I'm sorry about yours. Goodnight, Kyoya-Senpai." I mumbled, closing my eyes.  
"Goodnight, Haruhi. Sweet dreams." He sighed, almost happily, as her let his head fall back on his pillow.

**this one was my second favorite to write, my first being the final chapter. Anyways, hope you are all enjoying this story. :) please keep the reviews coming :)**


	6. Chapter 6

It was raining.  
It was raining a lot.  
And I was stuck in a broken-down Limo with Tamaki-Senpai!  
To sum it up: this is the worst day ever.  
I was already shaking and trying to block out the sounds of the thunder. None of our cell phones worked in this storm, so the driver went to look for help.  
"Are you alright, Haruhi?" He asked.  
"Do I look alright to you?" I snapped. Tamaki-Senpai sat back and stared at his feet.  
"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?" He asked softly. We locked eyes for a moment. His were tired, yet they still glowed violet and were etched with worry. I'm sure mine were scared and watery, I could tell by the way he looked at me.  
I didn't say anything. I just got up from my seat across from him and settled myself right next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder.  
"Just stay right here." I mumbled. There was another loud crack of thunder. I whimpered and curled up to his side. He pulled me closer in a hug.  
But what he did next surprised me.  
"I'll make it all go away." He mumbled. Then he tilted my chin up and kissed my cheek, then my chin, then my lips! Tamaki-Senpai was kissing me!  
I pushed him back.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked, trying to ignore the flash of lightning outside.  
"I'm trying something. Just trust me." He said, brushing my hair back.  
"Why should I? When I trust you things go very wrong." I pointed out angrily.  
"Please? I think this might work."  
"But-" I lost my voice with the crack of thunder. He caught my mouth with his again. At first it was soft, then it was hot, then it was forceful. He pushed me back on the seat, which was slightly cold on my back, and nudged my bottom lip with his tongue.  
"No." I said, glaring at him.  
"I'm helping you." He said, ignoring my protests. He brought his lips to nibble on my ear.  
"Senpai, stop it!" I shouted angrily. But still he trailed kisses down my jaw line, then my neck. I pushed him off of me onto the floor of the limo.  
"Are you insane?! What the hell do you think you're doing?! This is not helping me! You're taking advantage of me! This is sexual harassment Senpai." I shouted at him.  
He look at me from where he was sitting on the floor.  
"You didn't hear the thunder." He said softly.  
"What?" I asked, still furious.  
"The thunder a few moments ago. You were so wrapped up in the moment that you didn't hear the thunder." He said, blinking slowly.  
I was speechless.  
I really hadn't heard it.  
But then it sounded again. Before I could cover my ears again, Tamaki-Senpai was grabbing my hands and pressing his lips against mine. I didn't protest this time.  
It was nice.  
Kind of.  
The heat of the kisses died down and soon the two of us were lying beside each other, facing each other. My face was buried in his neck, listening to his steady breathing.  
"Thank you." I mumbled. He kissed the top of my head.  
"Sleep, my princess. You've had a long night."  
So I did. We did.  
And when I woke up, the sun was shining and our car was finally moving.

**this one is my favorite because of the symbolism. the car symbolizes tamaki and haruhi's relationship. anyways, this is my favorite ship, but really, I like them all. this is just my comfort zone, my absolute favorite to write. But I can see Haruhi with any of the hosts. Anyways, I hope you have all enjoyed this story. :)**


End file.
